


Filthy

by LadyDrace



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Mild Kink, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur likes it when Merlin is... smelly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy

Arthur liked Merlin filthy. Not filthy like he was after mucking out the stables or trudging through mud, carrying Arthur's hunting gear. No, he liked it when Merlin had been busy for several days, and all he had had time for was a quick wash here and there. It was the smell, he concluded. Too much longer and the smell would become unpleasant. But for a few glorious days in between baths, Merlin smelled absolutely delicious. And tasted... there were no words for something that intense.

Not that Merlin didn't smell nice otherwise. In general, he was a cornucopia of smells, all seemingly designed to drive Arthur mad with lust. Herbs for Gaius, oils for the leather armor and always a hint of some sort of animal, because Merlin was a total girl who had to stop and pet any horse, dog or cat he passed. Combined, it created a mixture of scent that made Arthur's head spin, and distracted him horribly from what he was doing.

But when his manservant got filthy from his own sweat ripening on his skin, it was like he smelled suddenly of Merlin and only Merlin. As if all other smells just had to surrender to the might of days old body odor.

Arthur began craving it every once in a while, and sometimes surprised himself with how he would scheme to keep Merlin busy enough to skip anything more than minimal washing for a few days. He knew when the time was right. When Merlin would come in and pass him for whatever chore he was doing, and just the barest whiff of him would have Arthur achingly hard in seconds. And when that happened as a consequence of Arthur's brilliant (if he did say so himself) planning, he would pull Merlin into his bed at night, suck him off until he screamed and passed out, and then lie in wait until he would be rested enough for Arthur to really enjoy the much deserved fruits of his labor.

He would spend the time while Merlin slept just looking and smelling his fill. Not touching, simply letting his eyes travel and breathing deeply until his head spun from the overdose of oxygen and Merlin. If it had been very long, he might even treat himself to a quick wank, but mostly, he simply waited. The reward was so very worth it.

As soon as Merlin stirred, Arthur would begin his conquest. Nosing through Merlin's hair, licking behind his ear, scraping his teeth over the pale chest, trying to absorb as much as possible of the man beneath him. Merlin would mostly be too tired and sated to do anything much, but that was how Arthur wanted it. His lover laid out like a feast before him, open to his hands, lips and tongue.

It should have been disgusting, but it wasn't. It was just... Merlin.

End.


End file.
